That What Matters
by Hopeakaarme
Summary: Amane is late. Kaidou does not like it. Shounenai DaviKai.


Disclaimer: I own very little.

A/N: **Mamuchan** at LJ asked for DaviKai with the prompt, "Christmas Eve". This is the result. Oh, and the cats are called (named by Amane) Kisuko, Kisuichi, and Kisuji.

* * *

That What Matters

* * *

It was getting dark outside. Kaidou glanced out of the window. He had been waiting for the other to come home for a while now. Dinner was waiting at the table, probably cold now. He hadn't eaten anything. He couldn't. 

Perhaps something had happened, he thought. A car crash or some other accident or perhaps… Or perhaps he had just met someone, some old friend or a former team mate, and had started talking and entirely forgotten that there was somebody waiting for him at home. Not that Kaidou could blame him, of course. It wasn't like Kaidou was the most interesting of companions.

There was a small sound from his side. Looking down, Kaidou found a pair of curious eyes looking at him. The cat cocked her head to the side as though concerned.

"Oh, it's nothing, Kisuko," Kaidou sighed, scratching her head a bit. "Nothing to worry about, really. I'm just being stupid, that's all."

The cat meowed, sounding very much like she didn't believe him. Another voice joined it, also announcing disbelief at Kaidou's claim.

"Ganging up on me, eh?" Kaidou asked softly, glancing at the other cat as well. The third was lying on the couch, apparently entirely unconcerned about his owner's distress. Selfish thing. Just like Amane.

No, he couldn't think that. Amane probably had some very good reason for not being in time. Maybe he was helping a lady to the hospital, or…

Or maybe he had just forgotten about Kaidou.

Kaidou wasn't sure when he'd last felt so absolutely miserable. At least he couldn't recall any occasion off the top of his head.

It wasn't that special, he kept telling himself. It was a Western celebration that the Japanese had simply adopted. It was just another day, really. Amane could have been late any day.

Except that it wasn't just any day that Kaidou had specifically prepared the best dinner he could and they had agreed to eat it together…

Oh, damn it. He was starting to feel like some forgotten house wife, which he most certainly was not. He was a man, and a man shouldn't have been so down just because his partner had decided to be so selfish he couldn't show up in time. This wasn't something he couldn't survive.

Still, it hurt in a way he wasn't sure he could entirely describe.

As he finally heard some noise from the front door he immediately jumped to his feet, the cats on his heels as he hurried to greet Amane. It wasn't until he saw the other's absolutely soaked figure that he realized it must have been raining awfully much outside. And this time of the year the rain would be very cold, too. Amane must have been freezing.

There were a thousand things he could have said right then. These possible answers ranged from angry growls of "Why are you late?" to worrying suggestions he should dry himself off. Never one for emotional extremes, though, Kaidou just swallowed a bit and said, "Dinner's cold."

Amane looked guilty. "I'm awfully sorry, Kaoru," he said, sounding a little breathless. "I meant to come in time – I swear I did – but then I thought to go and buy that chocolate you like. However, the shop I usually get it from had closed early, and then the other one was out of it, and I ended up running around the town from shop to shop until I finally found some. And then, well, then I realized I was badly late and got here as fast as I could, but that's simply not enough and…"

From his pocket Amane drew a box of chocolates, so dark they were almost black, not sweet at all but very chocolate-y just the way Kaidou liked it. The only kind of chocolate he ate.

Kaidou stared. It had been for him. Amane had gone around in that horrible storm for who knew how long – and all just for him. And in the meantime he had been thinking such horrible things about him, thought he had forgotten about Kaidou and…

The worry and anger and anxiety all faded away from his heart, being replaced by simple guilt. "I – I am sorry, Hikaru," he somehow managed to say. "You shouldn't have –"

"Yes, I did." Taking off his jacket, Amane then leant forward, placing a light kiss on Kaidou's lips. The dark-haired man tasted rain in the kiss. He also noticed that Amane's lips were awfully cold. "I had to get it because I knew it would make you happy."

"You are so silly, fsshuuu," Kaidou said affectionately. "Come on, we need to get you out of these clothes before you get a cold."

"But – the dinner –"

"Won't get any worse if it's cold for another moment," Kaidou replied. "Unless, of course, you're really hungry or something…"

"Oh, it's not that, I'm just fine. I just don't want your efforts to be forgotten."

"They aren't. You remembered." Kaidou pressed himself against Amane only to find the other man was indeed just as soaked as he looked like. Determinedly, he started undressing Amane.

In the end, it took them two hours to get to the part with the dinner.


End file.
